


Lego House

by Hipsterian



Series: Anniversary [3]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, moving in and moving out, third anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipsterian/pseuds/Hipsterian
Summary: It's been three years and Jinwoo thinks the time is now.





	Lego House

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sweethearts!
> 
> The third part of this story! What is waiting for them now? What are they going to get for their third anniversary?
> 
> Thanks for reading! As usual, English is not my native tongue, so sorry for the mistakes.   
> I hope you'll like it!

**Lego House**

 

Three years is a long time to be together but, honestly, for Jinwoo is not near enough. How could it be when he wants forever and more next to him? Days doesn't add up to him if Minho is not around (and he hasn't been, too caught up with working on his studio, designing and creating; his atelier is doing fine and he has been busy, he has traveled the world twice, participating in catwalks, making a name for himself).

It is good, though, that he isn't here now, Jinwoo realizes, the thorn pickling his heart but the idea blooming inside his chest like a blue rose.

Seunghoon is leaving too, back to Busan (an offer that he couldn't refuse). And the house feels so empty, so big, silence embraces him with its coldness and Jinwoo shivers, covered with blankets on the couch. The light twinkles on him, flooding the room with a yellowish dim and he sees it clearly.

He makes the calls and the deals and, within a week he owns the place he has been living for the past six years (from renting to buying it and the landlord congratulates him, shaking his hand with delight). It isn't an impulsive desire to acquire it, he has been thinking a lot since the moment Seunghoon told him he was moving out, and all the numbers align and the bank allows him the mortgage loan, so he smiles, reassured to have a good job that he loves and a place to call his house, this place that has seen their first kiss and their first fight and their first time they touched the stars so high in love that the sky wasn't above anymore. He signs the papers whilst thinking about the moment Minho will come back and he will tell him all about this adventure; a new journey together, their beginning, their start (and he is so excited, so thrilled for what is waiting ahead, for all the things he is intending to do in the meanwhile, this in between now and Minho's return).

There is one more thing to do before Minho is back. He cleans all the space and makes room for another person to life, welcoming him with all that is good in the world (and for the first time ever he is thankful for being alone; he wouldn’t be able to tidy and rearranging furniture and other utilities with any of them around and, despite the aching long for Minho, he works harder to keep it at bay, remembering his face, imagining, dreaming of). Seunghoon's old room is now ready for Minho's stuff and Jinwoo's bedroom has a new wardrobe, too, all the furnishing have been rearranged and the walls are painted in new colors that remind Minho's soul (yellow and pink and blue roses all around and it is all so fresh and beautiful; he can't wait for him to come home).

When he opens the door the butterflies inside his core come alive as if the first time around (his chest pounds heavily at the same pace as his sweat is dripping down his hands and the key slips but he grips it tight until leaving marks on his palm). It’s not only because Minho is back after weeks only hearing his voice but for what is ahead, what it’s yet to come; he is not ready, he isn’t prepared (he has been waiting so delightedly for this precise moment but now he is frozen, now he doesn't know what to do, the words that he selected so carefully to greet him perish between his firmly closed lips and Minho awaits for him to say "hello" too after so many nights away). Jinwoo has never been confident to show love or affection publicly but it is preocupating that he is ignoring him like this; as if he doesn't care or want him here (the ambient feels tense for no reason and Minho is left wondering, worrying, expecting Jinwoo to break up the silence to tell him that they are done, that he doesn't love him anymore). 

Everything seems different but the same and there is this odd sensation lingering, tickling his veins (his blood pumps pressured, the tension is building up and Minho looks around, uncomfortable; Jinwoo's eyes drop to the floor and the key he holds feels heavy, burdensome). He is aware of Minho's wariness and he wants for nothing but to hold him tight, to explain him everything, lead him to their shared place that he isn't conscious he has but he is so nervous, what if Minho doesn't want? After all his place is bigger, closer to the city center, what if what he has done is all an error? But there is no way out, he has to tell him (he has to brew his courage). 

Minho can't wait any longer; this situation is killing him and, before dying, he might as well pine Jinwoo against the wall and it is not until his hands touch the surface that he sees it clearly. He kisses him just because before looking at him, his gaze staring at this place that is new but already known.

“Welcome home,” Jinwoo stutters, still pressed between the wallpaper and his chest, Minho’s attention back at him, looking at him fascinated. He hands him the key, dropping it into his extended palm. “And happy anniversary.” 

They are meant to be, Minho believes it, key clutching against his skin, holding it dearly. He has been thinking about this, too, about asking him just the same he is implying now. He chuckles and Jinwoo stares, puzzled, at him (time stretches, beating like a flying bird's wings, none of them able to speak). It is amazing how their minds align, too, how Jinwoo is doing what he wanted to (and Minho smirks again, thinking on all the nights that they will pool; no more sleeping missing his flesh against his bones, no more waking up with only his shadow around, no more embracing the silence because there is no one else in the house; no more loneliness filling his days when Jinwoo is busy and can't come, no more turning the TV to keep him company - now it will be always on with Jinwoo on the couch, watching his dramas or the sports and the mere thought is precious, radiating like starlight). 

“Move in with me. If you want, I mean. Seunghoon is gone and I made room for all your stuff. I… bought the place. It’s mine now. Us, if you want to share a house with me,” it comes out overwrought but he has finally said it, and so he breathes in again, letting go all the air kept in. Minho’s smile glows under him and, in an instant, he is on him, his arms thrown around his sides, holding him, kissing him like a cascade.

“Of course I want to.”

Minho moves in that same day (but takes three months to bring in all of his belonging). 

This is the same old bed they have shared so many times before (because there are things that have to be chosen by two), but it feels different as if something new. Maybe it is because this time Minho is staying, maybe it is because now this room, this space is his, too. With Minho sleeping so close to him that his dreams belong to him, it feels like home, finally.


End file.
